Stories: Rumble Royale
Story by PeaVZ108, JeloJellyJam and CITRONtanker Plot In the midst of another battle against two fearsome villains, Re-Peat Boss and Galaximus, the gang gets tossed far away into a distant arena, where a royal rumble is going on. The two Kings in battle become enraged at the gang for ruining the rumble at first, but later decide to settle the scores with a deal, or specifically the gang using their wits, powers and skills to defeat the two Kings and their armies. If the gang wins, they will be free to go home unscathed. However, if the gang loses, each King will enslave half of the gang members for eternity. How will the battle turn out for the gang? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Re-Peat Boss * Jenny * Galaximus * Leni * Lynn Story The scene depicts Echo Creek, where the gang are once again up against two dastardly villains - Galaximus and Re-Peat Boss. * Green Shadow: 'Galaximus and Re-Peat Boss, your days of terror are outnumbered! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I don't think so. In fact, your days of living are outnumbered! * '''Galaximus: '''There's no way you can beat the two of us together! * '''Jenny: '''Yeah right- two beatdowns for the price of one. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''And lots of beatdowns for all of you! * '''Marco: '''Oh please, you never defeat us in a fight. * '''Star: '''Yeah, the bad guys always lose! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''We'll see about that, TRICKY McTrickstermoss! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're not to call me that! ''Re-Peat Boss fires more missiles at the gang from his signature moss robot. Jenny deflects some of them with her Inkbrush. * 'Jenny: '''Nice try, Mossy! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''That's "Boss" to you! * '''Green Shadow: '''Sorry to break it to you, but we're not your minions either! ''Green Shadow throws ice shards at Re-Peat Boss's robot and Galaximus. Re-Peat Boss deflects them with a giant mechanical arm. * 'Galaximus: '''You don’t wanna give up? Then we’re gonna have to force you to kick the bucket! ''*she fires a huge laser from her mouth* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''I shall deliver your death mis-style! *''fires even more missiles at the gang* Red Ruby steps up, with dynamite sticks in his hands. * 'Red Ruby: '''Oh yeah? How about you eat this? ''*throws the dynamite sticks* * 'Diana Diamond: '''Red, no!!! * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh, this can't be good. ''The dynamite, laser and missiles come into contact with each other. A huge explosion occurs, creating a massive shockwave that sends the entire gang, including the villains, flying. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Woo hoo! We're flying! * '''Gary Garnet: '''You don't have wings, you idiot! * '''Toby Topaz: '''You're right...*''points to an arena below* ''We're in for a crash landing!!! * '''Green Shadow: ''*spots a river in the middle of the arena* Everyone, aim for the river! * '''Jenny: '''River?! But I can‘t survive in water! * '''Lynn: '''Oh come on, Jenny! No weenies ever win! * '''Green Shadow: '''Just aim for that and we won't die! * '''Marco: '''Yeah! ''Meanwhile, down at the arena, which is also known as the Legendary Arena... * Barbarian #1: 'Eat my sword, you ghastly goblins! *''sees the gang falling* ''It's a fireball! * '''Barbarian #2: '''It's a rocket! * '''Barbarian #3: '''It's a...goblin barrel? ''The barbarians make way for the gang to make their landing in the river. Jenny and Galaximus try to steer their landing away from the river, since they hate water. * 'Green Shadow: '''Well, is everyone alright? * '''Marco: '''Uh-huh. * '''Star: '''Yup. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yes, all seven of us are here! * '''Starcade: '''That was one massive explosion! * '''Kyoji: '''I'm okay. * '''Star: '''Jenny doesn't really look good. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Green Shadow, I believe I've found two stowaways. * '''Green Shadow: '''Who are they? * '''Bonk Choy: '*points to Re-Peat Boss and Galaximus who have landed near the river* Them. * '''Green Shadow: '''But...how did they get here? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Shut up, you inferior imbecile! We had our reasons! * '''Galaximus: '''This was your fault anyway, Gang! If you had let us do our thing, none of this would have happened! * 'Star: '''But if you did, the world would end. * '''Leni: '''What thing? * '''Lynn: '''Listen, you oversized piece of calamari! This is just as much your fault as it is ours! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Oh, and may I add, it's more of your fault than ours. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Big talk from a puny stalk, eh? ''Suddenly, a loud shrill voice causes everyone to stop arguing. * 'Green Shadow: '''This can't be good. ''The two kings, Blue King and Red King, march towards the gang and villains. * '''Blue King: '''Who are you trespassers? And what are you doing in the middle of the Legendary Arena? * '''Red King: '''How dare you interrupt our battle? * '''Leni: '''Battle? I thought we were in a castle? * '''Galaximus: '''Alright, you two. Just for the record- ''*points to the Gang* ''This was all their fault. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I agree, they had to interfere with our big, bad business! * '''Bonk Choy: '''What the? It's THEIR fault! They started it first! * '''Marco: '''Of course! They wanted to take over the world! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''That isn't true! It's obvious they are the ones who want to take over the world! * '''Red King: ENOUGH!!! The gang falls into complete silence. * Blue King: 'That's much better, now that I can hear myself talk. Now answer us, who are you? * '''Green Shadow: '''We are the Locked Room gang. Perhaps you've heard of us? * '''Blue King: '''No, never. * '''Red King: '''I believe that the entire group here is guilty of the crime of trespassing! * '''Green Shadow: '''No way! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''What kind of a judge are you? * '''Blue King: '''My apologies, everyone. The Red King can be a little bit too much of a stretch, sometimes. * '''Galaximus: '''You think so? * '''Jenny: '''Sorry for interrupting your battle.... * '''Blue King: '''You sound sincere, but we have no idea if you really are. * '''Red King: '''You know, you seem like worthy minions. ''*to a few Red Minions* ''Not you flying fools! ''*to the gang* ''If you are willing to join my team, I shall spare you our judgement! * '''Galaximus: '''What?! You want us to be your minions?! I, the mighty Galaximus, will be nobody's minion! ''A bunch of Giants and Royal Giants walk up to Galaximus, offering her roses. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, brother..... * '''Lynn: '''I suppose we could help you out... * '''Star: '''Okay, fine. * '''Blue King: '''Well, they do seem to have the potential to join my team. * '''Red King: '''But I want them all to join my team! * '''Blue King: '''How about this? I'll offer you a deal. * '''Green Shadow: '''What kind of deal? * '''Blue King: '''You and your ragtag bunch of heroes and villains will have to challenge us kings and our armies. Just like a 2v2 battle. * '''Starcade: '''Wait, that's not how 2v2 works! Blue and red teams never mix! * '''Blue King: '''Silence, missy! Now, where was I? Oh yes. If you win, you shall all be granted our permission to be free. But if you lose, each of us kings will choose half of you to join us forever! * '''Bonk Choy: '''For how long, did you say? * '''Red King: FOREVER!!! * Leni: 'Dun, dun, ''dun! * '''Galaximus: '''Silence, Leni! * '''Star + Marco: Forever?! * Jenny: 'We can take your challenge! We have fought the most powerful foes- we'll take you on! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Let me get this straight, we're supposed to help our enemies now? * '''Blue King: '''Unless you want to be stuck here with us for eternity. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Fine! But I'm only doing this for my sake! * '''Blue King: '''Let's get ready for the battle, shall we? * '''Galaximus: '''Ooh- this burns me up! Now I have to help my sworn enemies?! How could this be any worse?! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I know, right? * '''Blue King: '''Battle shall begin in 10 minutes! Report to the Legendary Arena at the sound of the trumpets playing! ''The gang, with Re-Peat Boss and Galaximus, enters a Princess Tower. * 'Green Shadow: '''This sounds familiar and all, but I'm not sure how battles like these work. * '''Galaximus: '*hisses* I say just destroy everything. I could solve all these problems in seconds, you know! * 'Green Shadow: '''You're just saying that because you can't work with us, which I'm totally fine with, after everything you've done to us. * '''Marco: '''Yeah! C'mon, Galaximus! ''Suddenly, the princess in charge of the tower the gang are in approaches the gang. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''What the? Who are you? * '''Princess: '''Why, I'm the Princess of this tower. I overheard that talk you had with the kings. Quite a situation you got yourself into. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, you can blame those fools. They ended all of us down here! * '''Green Shadow: '''That is so not true! By the way, it's nice to meet you, princess. * '''Star: Hi! * Diana Diamond: '''*gasps* You're a princess too? * '''Princess: '''Yes, I am! I've seen tons of battles here- more than most. And I could lend you a hand with your predicament, if you wish. * '''Green Shadow: '''We would love to have more help. So, how do the battles here usually work? * '''Princess: '''Basically, in a battle, both sides must strive to destroy their opponents towers in order to get the crowns, while defending their own. There are two Princess Towers, like this one, and a King's Tower. Destroying any of them gets you a Crown, but if you manage to destroy the King's Tower, you instantly get all three Crowns and achieve victory. These matches go on for three minutes- the side with the most crowns at the end wins. You got that? * '''Green Shadow: '''We got that! * '''Toby Topaz: '''What happens if we die? Those guys on the other side look mean! * '''Marco: I mean, yeah. I agree with Toby. * Princess: '“Die” is a foreign language to me! As long as you follow my advice, you shouldn’t have to worry about a thing! * '''Gary Garnet: '''How about "perish"? ''Some Fire Spirit snuggle up to Jenny. * '''Jenny: '''Hey, that tickles! * '''Bonk Choy: ''*gets disturbed by even more Fire Spirits* Argh! Ow, ow, ow! Hot! Hot! Very hot! What are those things? ''A series of trumpets start playing. * Kyoji: 'Green Shadow, the trumpets! * '''Green Shadow: '''The battle is starting! We have to report to the Legendary Arena! * '''Emma Emerald: '''I'm very nervous about this. * '''Princess: '''Don't worry- I have have much faith in you all. Now let us make haste! We haven't a second to lose! * '''Green Shadow: '*deep breath* Okay, here goes. The gang steps out of the Princess Tower and stand on their side at the arena, facing the two Kings on the other side. * 'Blue King: '''Ah, what a good day for a swell battle! * '''Red King: '''Ah, yes! I'm indeed ready to bring it on! * '''Princess: '''You guys ready? * '''Green Shadow: '''Ready when you are! ''The billboard begins the countdown, to start the epic battle. * 'Green Shadow: '''First tower, here we come! * '''Jenny: '''Okay guys- ''*she looks at the Fire Spirits cuddling with her* ''Attack! ''The Fire Spirits charge at the tower! '' * '''Red Ruby: '''This is easy! *''throws a stick of dynamite to blow up the Fire Spirits* ''Done! What's next? * '''Princess: '''We are gonna need some troops to attack the towers. * '''Green Shadow: '''Gary, see if we have troops. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Got it! ''*discovers that they have no Clash Royale troops with them* ''Oh no! We don't have any troops! * '''Green Shadow: '''Looks like we'll have to use our skills and powers to defeat those troops that stand in front of us! * '''Galaximus: '''Helllllloooo! *summons Skeleton Goonies, Octolings, and Octosnipers* Reduce those towers to rubble! * '''Blue King: '''What are those things? * '''Red King: '''They're called uglies! We need a troop so powerful it wipes them all out! ''The Red King summons a Sparky in front of Galaximus' minions. * '''Toby Topaz: That looks dangerous! * Galaximus: 'Oh, come on! My minions are powerful! ''Alas, the Sparky wipes them out in one shot. * 'Galaximus: '''Oh, come on! ''*she tries to whack the Sparky with her huge tentacles* Galaximus manages to destroy the Sparky before it can fire again. * 'Blue King: '''Alas, she destroyed the Sparky! But I know the perfect troop to deal with such a big tank like her! Release the dragon! ''The Blue King summons an Inferno Dragon which flies towards Galaximus. * 'Galaximus: '''Huh? ''*the Inferno Dragon locks onto her and fires!* ''Ow, ow, ow! This hurts, a lot! * '''Princess: '''Ugh! I hate those things! ''*she fires a bunch of arrows at the Inferno Dragon.* * '''Green Shadow: ''*freezes the Inferno Dragon with her ice powers* The tower is just ahead! Let's destroy it before the dragon thaws! ''The gang charge towards the first Princess Tower of the enemy side. * 'Red King: '''They're about to destroy the first tower! * '''Blue King: '''But they left their own towers unguarded! * '''Red King: '''Yeah, let's send out a combination of troops to take care of them! ''The two kings summon a Valkyrie - Hog Rider combination to take care of the gang's towers. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108